Electrify Me
by perilxxx
Summary: A senator's daughter with new powers joins the squad to learn to control them. Will Pietro be able to help her or get electrocuted in the process? Pietro/Oc


**First chapter done. Might go over it again for small errors later but I'm so excited about this pairing.**

 **Please leave reviews, they are so helpful!**

 **I love my readers. xoxoxo**

* * *

Senator Klein was very concerned about his daughter. Although she was doing well with directing her art therapy groups and staying out of the public eye (and her father's presidential campaign), she hardly left her room, was not eating much food, and colored her hair an awful shade of pink from what looked like traces of her hair on the floor. These things did frustrate the senator, but not as much as her recent breaking things inside the house. Lamps, and vases were being found smashed, there were burned holes in the wall, the plastic flooring was melted in spots, and new messes were appearing every few days. Something needed to be done.

Michelle woke in a cold sweat. Part of the wall clock was fixed at 4:03am, the other part was melted plastic and a burned wall. A frustrated gasp of air was sucked in as she slammed her head on the pillow.

She had dreamt of another nightmare. Caught in an alleyway in the middle of the night a heavy shadowed man had pinned her down and began to force his fingers under her skirt. She thrashed around for her life as he tried to ram his cock into her. She screamed in pain and as he thrust again he screamed in pain and fell to the side. Sobbing incoherently Michelle dialed 911.

Everything that had happened in the hospital came flooding back to her as she sat up in her bed trying to drink water. Her father was livid that she was in the hospital. Senator Klein had to pay out big bucks to the medical staff and police so that the injuries of the rapist and that his daughter's presence were not published.

According to the original documents, the penis of the man who raped her was exposed to high volts of electricity, which caused burning and immense pain. Michelle was more than perplexed, how on earth could the electricity been conducted? Her vagina?

These had gotten stranger in the following months. Along with the haunting nightmares came random burns on the ceiling and walls, some of them happening in her sleep and some of them happening while she was awake. They shot out from her hands in pink waves, like fire from a flamethrower giving herself a heart attack in the process. Taking an early vacation from work was the best idea; her fear that an accident would happen in her building was the most frightening, but damaging her father's house was no big deal.

In the current morning she had the last straw; her hair was pink. Not like a soft pink blonde, but a fiery magenta. She knew the pink eye, that she had contracted must be related to this. She was beyond panicking. After sending a housekeeper out to buy a brown wig and contacts Michelle knew that she couldn't keep up like this. Whatever was happening was so out of her control and way bigger than paying off the hospital staff.

She thought long and hard about her new abilties.

 _'Maybe I could get in contact with the government.. S.H.E.I.L.D. could surely help.'_

Michelle certainly didn't want to bring harm to anyone innocent and knew this would not look good on her father's presidential campaign.

She began to meticulously go over her a text to her father to get in touch with S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Ok here it goes.. 'Dad, I'm trying to get rid of that big blob painting of mine, any chance we can donate it to the new Avengers facility to help your PR?'

Does that sound too weird? Does it?"

There was no one else in her room to offer advice as she mulled over the text on her iPhone. Michelle let out a long sigh and finally hit send.

"Good enough I guess."

Lying down on her bed, she noticed another seared hole on her blanket. She made a slow frown and reminded herself to keep this blanket for the next time she masturbates. The newest spectacle in her changing body was noticeable bursts of electricity being emitted from her vagina during orgasms. She was not a fan.

"This is ridiculous! What if I find a guy I want to fuck? Am I never going to orgasm with a guy again?"

The vibration of her phone gave her a quick turn around of thoughts.

From Senator Klein: Great Idea! I will send the director an email and get the piece shipped for you to New York!

"Shit!"

 _From Michelle_ : Actually dad, I was thinking I could go up there with it. It might look more supportive of their department.

 _From Senator Klein_ : That could work too.

I'll have a driver pick you up tomorrow at seven so you can deliver it by 1:30pm.

 _From Michelle_ :

Thanks dad!

* * *

The sun rose slowly over the buildings of the District of Columbia. The July weather was scorching even in the early hours. Michelle had already boxed up her painting that morning. Her undergrad degree of fine arts had left her with an obsession over non-objective forms and shapes in vibrant warm tones. The acrylic paint had never stopped being her own source of art therapy and comfort; this was always something she tried to pass onto her patients in art therapy.

She leaned the 4 foot by 5 foot painting as careful as she could into the back of a large black SUV. The space left two seats open for her to sleep on during the trip, just enough room for her small 5-foot body to be comfortable. As she propped up her pillow and threw a blanket over her head, she was careful not to rustle the brown wig. She gave the chauffeur a cue to go ahead and start and he fired up the engine to begin the long six-hour drive.

As they pulled up to the gate, Michelle and the driver were waved through with little inspection.

"I hope their security isn't always like this..."

She mumbled to herself as the driver rolled the SUV slowly into the hooded parking area. There was a good number of cars in the lot, a few pricey ones but mostly small black cars and medium SUVs.

"Ah welcome Miss Klein, we've been expecting you."

Agent Maria Hill walked through the open lane of the fully lit garage and extended a hand to the Michelle. The polite, smiling face of Maria relaxed Michelle a small bit, having been introduced to her at a diner party for her father's campaign.

"Thank you so much for having me Agent Hill, I appreciate being let in over such short notice."

Maria lets out a small laugh.

"You are always welcome, plus it would be great to have some art on these walls."

Her comment struck a small bout of nervous laughter from Michelle as she awkwardly walked with the agent into the building, leaving the painting to be retrieved by several agents.

The hallways appeared to indeed be very blank, shiny silver mixed with some stonewalls and a lot of glass. Michelle hoped the interior walls were scorch protected.

Maria opened one of the metal doors along the hallway and presented it to the young woman. She sat down quickly at the small table in the empty room and looked back as the door closed.

"Shit I hate interrogations…"

After a few minutes of checking her phone the door opened up and in came the infamous Nick Fury. Michelle had no qualms with him, but her father had often told bedtime stories of a man with a very suspiciously similar name.

"Not to worry Miss Klein this will not be an interrogation in the least. I know exactly why you're here."

Letting out a gasp of air, some heavy stress was lifted off of her shoulders as Fury continued to speak.

"Now I would love to hear your version of your hospital visit from a few months ago."

Tensing up in her chair, Michelle nodded with a slightly pouted lip.

"I mean the police documentation can't be fudged that much. His genitals sustained serious burns from some sort of electric voltage…all I can say is that the electricity came directly from inside my body, its continuing to happen from the rest of my body."

His straight face gave her the impression that he definitely knew she wasn't finished.

"My body has begun having these outbursts in my sleep and during the daytime with little stimulation, I'm scared that I'm going to seriously injury my patients at work as well as my family.."

Fury crossed his arms and nodded sincerely.

"That would indeed be a problem. Tell me about these changes in your appearance, you have brown hair, originally…why would you be sending a maid to buy you a wig?"

Michelle took a deep gulp and slipped off her wig. "Well that's the thing, I woke up with this hair a few days ago, but it's not just the hair on my head, my body hair and my eyes are all transitioning to this weird pink."

"Hmm, show me your eyes."

Taking out her contacts one by one she looked deep into Fury's visible eye.

He leaned over the table to get a closer look and then sat back down.

"Ok Michelle, S.H.E.I.L.D. has been monitoring you for a while now, and we understand your concern over these new abilities that you've been experiencing. Your father has also been making a good case for us under his campaign, I think we could definitely help you with these changes and abilities that you're experiencing."

A small smile curved onto her pink lips.

"Thank you so much Sir, I'll just need to move some stuff up here and drop in a resignation letter with my office-"

Fury puts his hand up to politely cut her off.

"No need, its all done, we'll be collecting your stuff now and have it up here in no time. Also I will personally talk to your father."

'Ahhhh this is so fucking great'

She thought as she happily sunk into her seat.

"Don't get too comfortable, Agent Hill will show you around."

Fury opened the door to reveal Maria waiting at attention with a clipboard in her hand.

"You can follow me, Miss Klein."

The pink haired girl tossed her wig and contacts into a trashcan in the corner and smiled at the brunette.

"Ahh Michelle is just fine, Agent Hill"

Returning the smile, Maria insisted that she would prefer being called her first name as well.

Taking the young woman along the kitchen and lounge areas, Maria delighted her with the full bar and comfortable looking entertainment center with a fireplace. Michelle couldn't stop daydreaming of all the lavish drinks and food that she would be able to make. There was a small computer room with an adjoining library along with an extensive set of training grounds both inside and outside the building.

Michelle stood next to Maria in the doorway and surveyed the indoor sparring room where several of the avenger recruits seemed to be working on close hand-to-hand combat. There was a girl with long reddish brown hair gracefully dodging the swift punches of an African American man and a couple of other sparring pairs, but Michelle's pink eyes honed in on a man fighting with such quick moves against his partner that all you could see was his white tuft of hair shooting back and forth while he threw punches.

Unfortunately the white haired man caught a glimpse of her watching him. His heart raced as he eyed her tight figure and long pink hair.

THUD

His partner slammed a fist against his jaw, causing him to be knocked down.

Natasha came out from against the wall and nudged the man to get up.

"Hey guys lets take a quick break while I introduce you to your new partner."

The group circled around as Maria walked Michelle into the room.

"Training looks good, keep it up." Maria noted to their tired sweaty gazes.

"This is Michelle, she will be joining you in your training in the next coming week."

Michelle gave a cheerful smile and listened carefully as the group introduced themselves. The last in the group, the white haired man with a little blood smeared on his face, had a thick eastern European accent that made Michelle almost blush as he simply grunted his name.

"Pietro."


End file.
